clocktowerfandomcom-20200223-history
Clock Tower II: The Struggle Within
Clock Tower II: The Struggle Within (known as Clock Tower Ghost Head in Japan) is a point and click survival horror game. It was released in 1998 for the Sony PlayStation. It is generally regarded as being the worst installment in the series. The game had received generally bad reception, mainly due to its poor graphics, plot holes, and bad voice acting. The gameplay can be very frustrating and unforgiving; for example, in Chapter 1, if the player forgets to examine something or examines something in the wrong order, they will be given a bad ending, and during Chapter 3, the player is forced to backtrack through several rooms to use a fire extinguisher in order to get rid of zombies chasing them. However, despite the bad reception, it has quite a fan base. Plot :This plot summary follows the canon Ending A. Chapter 1: Cursed Yellow Doll Philip and Kathryn Tate are seen sitting at the table. Philip tells his wife that their niece, Alyssa Hale, will be arriving that night, and attempts to comfort her by saying that their daughter Ashley will be home soon. A noise is heard at the door, and Kathryn gets up to check it it's the former. Philip mumbles to himself about the Maxwell Curse before Kathryn's scream is heard at the door, and he rushes over. Alyssa arrives at the house that night. As no one answers when she announces her entrance, she begins to look around and finds several oddly green body parts around the house, including a still-moving arm. She ventures upstairs and, around this time, awakens the samurai armor. She reaches Ashley's room to find her severed head on the ground, which is also a sickly green. Alyssa's trauma upon finding her cousin's head causes Bates to emerge. As Bates, who is now controlling Alyssa's body, returns downstairs to the breakfast nook he finds the Amulet, allowing Alyssa to come back into control. When she enters the kitchen, she encounters her younger cousin, Stephanie, who attempts to stab her with a kitchen knife. Alyssa flees and eventually reaches the master bedroom, where she finds her aunt about to be stabbed by Stephanie. Alyssa pushes Stephanie over and tells Kathryn to escape; Bates then takes over and kicks Stephanie over once more before leaving the room. Later, Alyssa returns to the bedroom and finds a letter from her father, Allen Hale addressed to Philip, detailing how he is leaving the Golden Statue in his possession; the letter is postmarked sixteen years ago. She returns to Stephanie's room to find the statue missing, and goes downstairs where she finds her uncle, who tells her to hide in the den. She does so and descends the stairs to the basement, where Philip attempts to strangle her. She escapes and rushes upstairs. Soon after, she finds him collapsed in the den, yelling for her to burn the statue. She picks it up and goes to the dining room where she throws it into the fireplace as Stephanie emerges from the next room. As she prepares to burn it, Stephanie lunges at her, knocking off the amulet. Bates once again awakens and stabs her, then picks up the amulet again, causing Alyssa to come back into control. She throws the lighter into the fireplace, igniting the statue, and both she and Stephanie collapse. Chapter 2: Noisy Monsters Cage Alyssa wakes up in Memorial Hospital where Alex Corey explains that he took both her and Stephanie there after getting a call from Kathryn. A man's scream interrupts them, and he goes outside to check, leaving Alyssa alone in the room. Alyssa begins to encounter zombies as she explores, in addition to hear a mysterious female voice in certain places. She meets Doug Bowman, a newspaper reporter interested in the situation, and eventually finds Alex upstairs, with growing a suspicion of the missing Philip. Alyssa finds Jessica Cook hiding in the storage closet but is only able to get any information out of her with Bates. She tells him the information on the zombies is in her office, and he goes there to discover that the zombies' weak points are their parasitic brains. Later, Henry Kaplan tries to strangle Alyssa in his office, but he is shot dead by Shannon Lewis. Alyssa attempts to thank her for saving her life, but she states that she only did it because she wouldn't let Alyssa "die so easily." In addition, Alyssa finds Jessica in her previous place, preparing to hang herself, and manages to convince her to go on living, and meets back up with Doug, who heads to the Memorial Pharmaceuticals Research Lab. Alyssa attempts to escape out the back door, but finds it locked. Alex appears and shoots it open with his pistol, and a crowd of zombies attempt to get inside. Alyssa, fainting, then collapses as he kills each of them with a shotgun. Chapter 3: The Fathers Alyssa wakes up in the Memorial Pharmaceuticals Research Lab with Alex, who came there after seeing Philip go inside; the two then part ways. Alyssa soon finds George Maxwell, a bloodied, hatchet-wielding man who begins to chase her. Afterwards, Alyssa finds Shannon who introduces herself to her. She asks Alyssa if she came there to die, but lets her go so that she may "have a bit of fun" with her in the events following. Alyssa then comes across Alex again, who has also seen the killer. Later, Alyssa finds Maxwell in the lab, claiming she wasn't "supposed to have been born." She flees again, and soon comes across her father handcuffed to a pipe. After setting him free, the two go to go into Philip's office after encountering Maxwell again. She begs Allen to explain, but he rushes her inside. There, she finds Philip claiming he has finally discovered the secret of the Maxwell Curse. Downstairs, Alyssa finds Shannon angrily claiming that she ruined her life, and promptly tries to strangle her. Bates emerges and throws Shannon away, who then leaves the room, astonished. Alyssa reaches the graveyard where she finds the dying Philip. He explains to her that the curse never really existed, and warns Alyssa with his last breath. Later on, Shannon catches up with Alyssa, and Allen enters the room and tells her to kill him instead of Alyssa. Unable to have her revenge, she takes a supposed cyanide pill, committing suicide in their presence. As Allen exits the room, he reveals to Alyssa that Shannon was his daughter. In the next room, Alyssa sees Alex Corey, who states that his investigation is over. He offers to escape with her, but she refuses, claiming she can't just leave things the way they are. In the chapel, Alyssa finds Allen confronting George Maxwell. He explains that he envied him, and reveals to Alyssa that she is not his biological daughter, but instead the daughter of Maxwell himself, and was buried alive due to being cursed with an alter ego. As Maxwell tries to attack Alyssa, he is shot by Allen and falls to the ground. Allen continues to explain that he loved her, and because of this, infected the statue with the toxin in order to make Maxwell go insane. He then says goodbye and tells her to leave, as the building is about to explode, and collapses. Maxwell rises and attempts to kill Alyssa once more, but she is saved by Alex, who shoots him. The two then escape. Outside, Alyssa and Alex are seen watching the building in flames. She laments over her father's death, claiming she should have died instead. Alex states that it's not like she died there once already, and claims he has to leave in order to take care of the remaining zombies. Alyssa looks up and smiles. Endings Ending A: Philip Tate and Allen Hale are shown in a graveyard digging up baby Alyssa and a statue. Then, Alyssa and Alex Corey are shown to be in front of the laboratory (which exploded and is on fire). Ending B: '''Alyssa escapes from the laboratory with Detective Alex Corey. This results in Alyssa asking Corey if her father is safe, and him responding that it's a miracle to be alive after what they've been through. '''Ending C: Alyssa escapes from the laboratory with Reporter Bowman. This results in Alyssa asking Bowman if it's a good idea to leave the lab the way it is, and him responding that they aren't much help at that point. Ending D: Alyssa stumbles upon Shannon who blames her for cursing her. Then, Shannon kills Alyssa by strangling her to death. Ending E: Bates kills Allen Hale with a survival knife. Ending F: George Maxwell kills Bates in the computer room of the lab. Ending G: (This ending can only be activated if the player does not examine Michael's armor in the 1st chapter) Alyssa walks into a courtyard and examines a puddle of blood on the ground. George Maxwell throws Michael's armor from the roof and it lands on her, killing her. Ending H: Bates finds Shannon and is shot dead by her. Ending I: After Alyssa throws the statue and the kerosene in the fireplace, Stephanie misses her attack, and Bates takes her knife and stabs her. After this, if the player does not pick up the amulet, Stephanie gets up and stabs Bates. Ending J: Philip strangles Bates in the basement. Ending K: After Bates meets Philip on 1st floor, he enters the dining room and screams. When Alyssa/Bates enters the reading room (with the key found on Phillip's arm on the ground), he/she finds Philip sitting in a chair and Stephanie enters by the window and stabs both. Ending L: Bates takes over Alyssa's body and kicks Stephanie. The player then has a choice of either locking the bedroom door or not. If you don't, the player will obtain this ending. Depending on Picking up the Amulet, Alyssa/Bates goes on the balcony to see a dead Aunt Kathryn. Then, Stephanie appears and stabs Alyssa/Bates to death. Ending M: Alyssa pushes Stephanie, telling Kathryn to run and leave the bedroom. If the player does not put down the amulet before these events, the player will obtain this ending. Stephanie then gets up and runs to Alyssa, stabbing her. Trivia * While this game is apart of the Clock Tower series, it does not take place in Europe as many of the others do; it takes place in Japan. In the North American version, the setting was changed to California, and the characters were given Westernized names. Untranslated Japanese can be seen during the second chapter in the North American, however. * Clock Tower 3 and this game share similar names. For instance, Alyssa Hamilton and Alyssa Hale. Alyssa's uncle in this game is Philip Tate and in Clock Tower 3, Alyssa´s father is named Philip. Gallery Clock_Tower_2.jpg|Clip art of Clock Tower II. GHMP.jpg|An official Ghost Head mouse pad. Category:Games Category:Clock Tower 2